Felling Back
by LoveWildlife
Summary: Solo un sentimiento de regreso era lo que esperaba Tsunade. Algo que le demostrase que realmente la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. OROCHIMARU X TSUNADE .-(AU)


**¡Konnichiwa!~**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SENPAI!**

Este Fanfic va dedicado a _maki-imotto_ como un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Ya estas vieja! xD.

Bueno, sera un poco de humor hacia que advierto de ante mano y me disculpo si me sale un poco OCC. Por que es la primera vez que escribo con estos personajes sobre humor.

 **Argumento:** Ella ya había puesto de su parte escapándose especialmente solo para verlo. Ahora le tocaba a Orochimaru hacer su esfuerzo. Evitando que los entrometidos como Suigetsu y como karin lleguen a enterase y por parte Tsunade toda Konoha.

 **Parejas:** FULL Orotsuna. Es la pareja principal y tal vez insinuaciones con otros parejas, como Naruhina, Jiranono y Sasusaku

 ** _Disclaimer : Todos lo personajes que aparezcan en esta Fic, le pertenecen a Kishi-sama. Solo Tome prestado los personajes para hacer real la pareja Orotsuna y para que sea un buen regalo. :3_**

 _x_

 _¡Gracias y espero les guste!_

 _¡Feliz cumple y espero que también lo disfrutes maki-imotto!_

 _x_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

.

.

 _._

 _Escucho en silencio al Otokage del sonido, concentrado en una de sus tantas medicinas que le ordenaba preparar. Acomodo sus gafas un poco y dirigió su vista a los ojos dorados. Podía ver como sonreía retorcidamente relamiendo sus labios, lo que normalmente hacia al hablar de la tan afortunada, aldea de la hoja. No le extraño en lo absoluto, es más, decidió no distraerse y redirijo su vista a la mezcla de ingredientes._

 _"-Iremos a destruir Konoha. Kabuto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa aldea desaparezca.- siseo Orochimaru con desprecio en sus palabras."_

 _(*)_

Al menos... eso recordaba oír del albino. Esas ultimas semanas sus palabras habían cambiado completamente y Kabuto había podido notarlo.

Normalmente Orochimaru hablaba sobre destruir únicamente Konoha, mas no mencionaba en ningún momento a su actual Hokage. Así es, la nieta del Shodaime, "Tsunade senju". Anterior compañera del sannin de las serpientes y del pervertido sannin de los sapos. Él nunca la había nombrado a ella, ni siquiera después del encuentro que habían tenido hace algunos años, cuando sus brazos eran inservibles por culpa de su fallecido sensei. No solo eso había notado el peliblanco de gafas: ¡Hasta su forma de hablar era distinta!... parecía que ahora lo hacia con mas ansias que antes y posiblemente se relamía mas los labios.

Se acomodo los lentes con nerviosismo de tan solo pensarlo. Ahora se dirija a la habitación del Otokage y aquello no le ayudarían en nada. Sin embargo, lo que le parecía aun mas extraño era que no mencionaba matarla... todo lo contrario. (Y no es que le guste andar matando especialmente a los Kages de Konoha)

 _"-Tomaremos a la Hokage.- decía olvidándose de la aldea o eso daba a entender."_

Lo mencionado caía sobre el como letras mortales, incluso amenazaba con romper una luna de sus lentes. Apresuro el paso recorriendo el pasillo dudoso. ¿Debía ver a Orochimaru-sama, en esos momentos? lo pensó por un momento... se estaba volviendo impredecible. Que pasaba si le decía que se hartaba Konoha (Y su Hokage) y en esos momentos decidía atacar la aldea de la estrella... Ya no le sorprendería tanto. Pero, aunque quisiera retroceder, era seguro que ya había reconocido su presencia y percibido su chakra pasillos atrás. Una gota preocupada cayo por su mejilla, trago saliva sonoramente y toco la puerta solo tres veces.

-Pasa kabuto.- escucho decir desde adentro de la habitación.

-¡Hai! Orochimaru-sama.- respondió intentando sonar como todas la mañanas y abrió la puerta sin más preámbulos. Se encontro al de cabello negro de espaldas, frente a una mesa con varios tubos de ensayo, mezclas y formulas que él conocía.

-Tardaste mucho en tocar la puerta.- sentencio siseante. Sin voltear a ver a quien recién llegaba a sus aposentos. Orochimaru estaba mas concentrado en lo que hacia con sus formulas, que en el olor a nervios del ninja medico. Cosa que este agradeció inmensamente dejándolo mas aliviado.

-… No lo había notado…- acomodo sus gafas tembloroso. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y camino con cautela hasta llegar a lado del sannin.

-Hoy iremos a Konoha.- dijo expectante al peliblanco con gafas.

" _Al menos no dijo nada sobre la Hokage"_ mascullo a duras penas entre dientes.

-Y tomaremos a la Hokage.- exclamo con un todo peculiar en sus palabras. Una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su rostro albino y sus ojos se abrieron unos milímetros mas de lo normal.

El joven maldijo la suerte que empezaba tener.

-Exactamente que haremos con ella.- se atrevió a preguntar. De repente él estaba equivocado y todo lo que pensaba sobre Orochimaru-sama eran puras tonterías y era posible que tuviese un plan muy elaborado para extorsionar a la aldea mediante la Hokage. Deseaba tener esa esperanza, ya que empezaba a creer que el sannin tenia "algo" con aquella mujer soltera y cincuentona de muy mal carácter, que hacía algunos años, le había dado una patada en su culo albino y un puñetazo en la cara bien dado. ¿Por qué razón? Aun no lo sabia. Pero ese día la sannin golpeo a Orochimaru, no solo por proteger a Naruto-kun o por enterarse sobre la muerte del Sandaime-jiji. El rencor que empleo en cada golpe, dejo al de gafas sorprendido, incluso hasta esas fechas se preguntaba que era lo que realmente había sucedió entre ellos dos, ya que Jiraya-sama no había intervenido mucho en esa batalla y en algunos momentos noto al sannin de los sapos observar incomodo, como sus ex-compañeros se enfrentaban a golpes, sin intervenir muchos entre ese par.

El cuerpo del sannin se tenso y la pupila en sus ojos dorados se volvió mas estrecha. Trato de esconder cualquier rastro de rubor en sus mejillas y se concentro mas en rellenar los tubos de ensayos con líquidos viscosos, para no levantar sospechas frente al ninja medico.-Primero le quitaremos a la aldea su seguridad y sus esperanzas. Después no sabrán que hacer y los atacaremos desprevenidos.

-Esta bien, Orochimaru-sama. Le avisare a Sasuke-kun y—

-No.- negó elevando el todo de su voz.-Iremos solo nosotros dos, no podemos levantar muchas sospechas.- sentencio siseante dejando de prestar atención a sus experimentos, perdiéndose un rato en su mente.

-Como ordene- dijo resignado el peliblanco, dudando un poco del albino de rostro.

El sannin salio de su pequeño trance instantáneo pestañeando varias veces, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad.-Partiremos en dirección a Konoha en este momento. Sasuke-kun y los demás no tienen porque enterarse.- dejo lo que estaba haciendo por el temblor en sus manos y dirijo su vista a los ojos negros.

-Hai...- asintió este confirmando sus dudas. El supuesto plan que le había dicho era casi perfecto, si no fuese una vil mentira, claro. Le apostaría a Suigetsu 1000 yenes a que se le había ocurrido en esos precisos instantes.

Orcohimaru se retiro de la habitación sin decirle nada mas a Kabuto. Este se quedo parado, cruzado de brazos con una mirada sospechosa en la silueta de este desaparecer tras la puerta. Seria posible que esa noche que casualmente no había regresado al escondite. Estuviese relacionado con su cambio de actitud…

El ninja medico soltó un aire que no sabia que tenia retenido y camino para salir de la habitación del Otokage. Y después de eso partir a la desafortunada Konoha, que esperaba sin saber, la visita de la serpiente blanca. O eso pensaba él...

 **/OOOOOOOOOO/**

Golpeo su escritorio fuertemente. ¡Como se atrevía él para dejarla plantada a esas horas!. Cuando se presentase ante ella no tendría ni una pizca de piedad. Lo volvería a golpear como aquella vez que disfruto tanto. Se toco la cabeza fuertemente y suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- vocifero Shitzune a la quinta Hokage.- Ha estado muy distraída estas semanas…- al igual que Kabuto, ella también tenia una larga lista de sospechas escritas desde la O a la T y no era coincidencia las letras con que empezaba la lista…

-No he tenido muy buena suerte que digamos, en especial hoy- renegó y golpeo otra vez al condenado escritorio haciendo que los papeles salten asustados.

-Tsunade-sama, sabe que puede decirme que es lo que le aflige. Tal vez es Naruto-kun el que la tiene tan estresada.- sabia que no era el portador del Kyubi y sus problemas para retenerlo, al menos no por esa especifica razón.

-No se debe a él- mintió -Solo pensé que el equipo Kakashi se había tomado unas largas vacaciones sin hacer nada.- soltó el aire retenido. Aquel niñato la mataría si se enterase que andaba a hurtadillas con el que se llevo a su mejor amigo, Sasuke. Por eso tomo sus precauciones y envió al muchacho lejos, a la otra punta del mundo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que era en vano, ya que el desgraciado no llegaba. Había pasado una semana exacta desde esa noche y la espera se le hizo eterna a la Senju, y cuando se suponía se iban a verse por fin, el se daba su retraso de unas cuantas horas. ¿¡Había parado a comer un poco de ramen acaso!?

-Tsunade-sama…- llamo por milésima vez con voz agotada.

-¿Si?- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Hace una semana atrás… me pareció que estaba utilizando un clon de sombras… en el festival de Konoha…- pregunto aunque parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta para la Senju. Aquella vez, había percato de la pequeña escapada de la Hokage, claro que toda la aldea creí que si se trataba de la rubia de mal carácter. Pero ella la conocía muy bien para caer en ese viejo truco. Era por eso que esos últimos días ya había conjeturado muchas cosas respecto a la rubia.

La rubia sudo frió, era verdad eso de los clones de sombra. Pero tenia que hacer algo para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y no faltar a su deber como Hokage en la aldea. Aunque ya estaba en falta con la aldea por cierta personita. -Cansada. Estaba un poco cansada, por eso deje un clon y fui a distraerme un poco.- soltó intentando mostrar desinterés por aquel condenado comentario.

-Espero que no haya estado apostando o tomando sake de nuevo.- regaño la de cabello negro.

-No claro que no… ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.- dijo desviando su mirada de los ojos acusadores de su aprendiz. Ciertamente había dado en el blanco, aposto su puesto como Hokage por solo verse con él y obviamente no faltaron las copas de sake que tanto amaba y no dejaría jamas.

-Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde. ¿Tsunade-sama va a quedarse?

-Si, me quedare terminando unas cosas aquí un rato mas. Gracias, Shitzune puedes irte.- solto con una sonrisa que por dentro solo era mas que una mueca de furia.

-Esta bien Tsunade-sama. Buenas noches- exclamo la joven inclinadose un poco hacia adelante, llevándose a Tonton entre sus brazos. Desapareció por la puerta con una expresión de preocupación por la rubia y su actitud tan extraña.

-Me quedare un rato mas a esperar a ese malnacido- exclamo en voz alta para ella sola. Lo que le esperaba a Orochimaru no era solo un _sentimiento de regreso._

* * *

 _x_

 _¡Solo sospechas! por ahora los únicos que sospechan son Kabuto y Shitzune. Ya me imagino sus caras cuando se enteren que estaban en lo cierto. Bueno no doy mas spoiler y espero lo hayan disfrutado, por ahora no habrá tanto humor pero después vendrá lo bueno, se los aseguro._

 _x_

 **Atte: LoveWildlife**


End file.
